The Night Chicago Died
by someone0elses0star
Summary: Missing Scene after hospital explosion (season 1). Burzek all the way.


In the short time Adam had spent with Chicago PD he had been through too much and walking into a collapsed hospital and seeing all those broken bodies was more than he felt he could take. Yet after all the things he had heard and seen today the feel of her in his arms and the scent of her shampoo mixed with dust and smoke tortured his senses the most. His throat tightened as he thought back to seeing her factual composure as she relayed what had happened to Zoe. While he didn't know what was going through her head he could imagine what would be going through his if the roles were switched. As his day went on to become more twisted he thought back to her from time to time, sitting alone and scared for her family. They were all relieved to find out Zoe had the transplant, sadly at the cost of another young life, but he hadn't heard from Burgess in a while. He felt obligated as her coworker, and on the friends-who-kissed-and-flirted-but-knew-it-was-wrong level, to find out how she was. There was no etiquette guide to help him start this conversation, so he swung his legs up on his desk, leaned back in his chair and texted her the first thing he thought of.

"Hey"

He really didn't know what else to say, he was no poet on the best of days. He prepared to toss his phone on the desk, cursing his lack of finesse when he saw the sign that she was writing back.

"Hey"

Good, she wasn't a conversationalist either.

"How's Zoe?"

"Resting. Doing good, considering. My sister is with her now, got here about an hour ago."

He thanked all that was holy the kid would be ok. Adam didn't necessarily feel a strong paternal urge at this time in his life but he couldn't handle watching people suffer. It dawned on him he couldn't watch Kim suffer.

"That's great. You must be dead tired."

He cringed a little at his choice of words again.

"Too much death today, I'm more alive, but could sleep for two days, tired."

She made him smile.

"There it is"

"There what is?"

That attitude and spark that made him take notice. He always considered himself quick-witted but Kim had her sword out before Adam had his hand on the hilt. She was his match

"Nevermind. Listen, why don't you head to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"I wish I could, I will soon. I'm actually at work. I had to grab my spare key from my locker. In all the chaos today I lost my house keys. The cab is waiting for me outside. Talk tomorrow, thanks for checking in."

His feet were on the floor before he read the last line. No way would he let her go home in a cab. He went out and paid off the cabbie, grabbing her bags from the backseat. Normally he would commend curious taxi drivers for asking so many questions when a different patron grabs the bags and pays the fair when they have been told to wait. But the combination of his badge and lie about being the girl's husband did the trick. He waved the driver off just as Kim burst through the main door, yelling for the car to stop. When it kept rolling along her frustration took her to her knees. There were no tears, just a heavy mixture of sadness, anger and tiredness. She started to punch in the number of the cab company to report what took place when she saw her bags be placed in front of her.

"What the..."

"Didn't think it was right for you to take a cab home after the hell you've had today. Come on, lets go."

She looked up to see Adam's outstretched hand welcoming her back to her feet. Grasping him, she pulled herself up and collapsed herself into his warmth. Her arms snaked around his waist as she tucked her head under his chin. Tomorrow she would think back on her actions and judge herself accordingly but today felt like someone had pressed pause on her life. While her world was just starting to move again, she need to steady herself on something, or someone, and Adam felt so right. What made it more right was Adam wrapping his arms around her shoulders and squeezing life back into her. His cheek rested on her head and he hummed the first song that came to mind while he slowly rocked her.

"Ruzek, why are you humming 'The night Chicago died'?"

"It was on in the car. Radio station thought it was fitting. It's a good song but morbid now that I think of it. Sorry Burgess."

Kim chuckled and tighten her hold on him.

"It's a good song, my uncle's favourite. Chicago's a tough girl, you'll have to do more than this to bring her down."

His voice hitched, and he thought about the tougher woman in his arms. But he wouldn't dare speak those thoughts. He just continued to hum and rock and hold and squeeze her like she was all he had left.

"Adam, I think I'm falling asleep standing up. I just need to run to the locker room and grab my gym bag and then I'll be ready."

He lifted his head and looked down to her. He brought one hand to sweep the hair from her face.

"You didn't find your keys?"

She looked up at him with narrowed, tired eyes and rested her head in his hand.

"I'm pretty sure they are in my gym bag. I was afraid the cab was going to leave with my stuff so I ran out here to tell him I'll be another few minutes. You never know when someone might drive away on you, good help is so hard to find."

"Don't think you had to worry about that with him, he looked me over hard when I paid and took your stuff. But nothing a little badge flash and charm can't solve."

Kim's eyeroll, while small, carried all the exaggeration needed to knock Adam down a few pegs.

"Oh, my hero. Kinda pissed that's all the fight he put up though."

Adam smiled, glad that her spark was in tact. He held onto the secret that according to the cab driver he was her husband.

"We can stay here all night and discuss my charm, Burgess. But let's get those keys."

She rolled her eyes again, but quickly nodded and untangled herself from him. He took her bags from their feet and followed her inside.

The locker room was empty at this hour. His humming continued, now switching to 'Hello Darling', and carried better in the empty space, bouncing off the metal doors.

"This place has great sound. I could serenade you in here and sound awesome."

"Seriously Ruzek, it's a co-ed police locker room. It reeks of sweat and there are sweatpants everywhere. It's as unromantic as you can get."

He made a mental note that she was thinking of romance. He set down her bags and started to dig through her locker with her. His fingers landed on cold metal inside a sneaker in her gym bag. He pulled it out and raised it in the air in victory.

"I have found it!"

Burgess gazed at his hand and reached to grab the key, only to tumble when her knee made contact with the bench. Adam caught her before her face collided with the locker door. She opened her eyes to look right into Adam's. She glanced at his lips and back to his eyes. Adam smiled and pulled her closer to him edging his mouth to hers.

Platt rounded the corner, clearing her throat upon spying the pair embraced. They shot apart, Burgess staring at Platt while Ruzek scuffed his boot the floor and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Burgess, you look terrible. How's your niece?"

Kim, ever generous, smiled tightly at her superior.

"She will be fine Sargent, my sister finally made it to the hospital. Thanks for asking. I was just grabbing my spare house key, I lost my main set today in the commotion. Adam, err, Ruzek, was going to give me a ride..."

"Nonsense. You live along my drive home. I'll take you. Lets go."

Adam opened his mouth to protest but Platt gave him a look that told him whatever he wanted to say would be wrong. Kim sighed and took her key from his hand. Platt grabbed her bag and and turned for the door.

"I leave in two minutes Burgess. I'm not a taxi, I won't wait all night for you."

Adam's mouth hung open as Kim realized Sargent Platt had seen their hug on the main steps. She stared over at Adam and began to laugh. Between the tiredness and surreal feelings of this day, Kim only had stupid laughter left. She hugged him lightly and pulled away.

"Thank you, for tonight and for your support at the hospital. I didn't know how to stay strong for everyone and it was good to have you prop me up."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you need. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, thank you. Go home Adam, Wendy is probably anxious to see you're in one piece."

The sound of her name coming from Burgess lips was like cold water being poured over a smoldering flame. He sucked in air because it sung his heart. Wendy; he had almost forgotten she was waiting for him. Or maybe she was at her parents house again and he would walk into an empty home.

"Goodnight Kim."

When she didn't reply he looked up to find her already gone. He straddled the locker room bench and wiped his hands in his pants. He had to go home and hug the woman he was going to vow to spend his life with. He had to be with the woman who wore his ring. He stood and walked to the door, turning back to stare at the locker room before switching off the light.

"Adam Ruzek, you are a blessed man who belongs to a beautiful woman." He reminded himself. The problem being he wasn't sure which woman he wanted to belong to anymore.


End file.
